Land of Gridnore Part 1: Massacre
by sapawichate
Summary: New story I made. It takes place in a world of heroism and adventure called Gridnore


Land of Gridnore

_ Part one: The massacre_

_This is the story of a realm called Gridnore. A place of magic, and heroism. There are many tales to be told here and a fight to be fought._

In the kings castle at the human lands of Mistlevania, the North League council sits and discusses current issues. The meetings first words were spoken by the human king Aranas Mistlelenk. "It has been drawn to my attention that my people are in desperate need of resources. I have come up with a solution for all of this. We must take the wood elf's seed of life." The king looked around the chamber. Some shooke their heads, some expressed looks of aggression. Finally the wood elf lord spoke up. "It is a sacred artifact. The very tool of our creation. We will not let you take it." Mistlelenk took the time to let this sink in. After the council finished talking this over the king spoke. "Have it you're way. You will regret you're decision." A grim expression flooded the wood elf lord's face. He knew what this meant. After awhile the session was ended and the council flooded out of the front gates. The human king looked down from a balcony as the council rushed off into their homelands. The king turned and whispered a command the captain of the royal army. "Yes sir." replied the captain. The captain charged out of the castle into the city, leaving the king alone on his balcony.

The massive royal army stood just on the other side of the border between Mistlevania and the green forest, waiting for their king to arrive. General Rodrick turned as he heard the sound of hooves and saw King Mistlenk and his guards. Mistlelenk approached Rodrick.

"Are the forces assembled, General?"

"Yes milord. I've done all that you've requested."

"Good. Now get the troops riled up. The invasion is about to begin."

"Yes sir!"

As Rodrick turned to go rile the troops Mistlelenk began to have second thoughts about his plan. For on this day he would take more lives then any other meer human.

About an hour later the army began marching through the green forest, killing all wood elves that stood in their way. "Keep marching!" shoted general Rodrick as the troops expressed exhaustion. Rodrick turned to see that the king had left his side. Further down the narrow path was the king charging into one of the few wood elf buildings on the ground. The rest of the wood elves lived in the towering trees that cover the green forest. The king had finally reached the village and began his massacre. After defeating the town guard he kicked down the little door of the nearest house, made custom for the wood elves size, and stormed in. The families father came towards Mistlelenk attempting to fight, but the king swung his sword through the air, and decapitated the father. The lifeless body gushed out blood that seeped through the cracks in the floor. The king stomped on the floor, causing the wooden floor to collapse in on itself. The king, now in the basement, stood up and brushed the dust off him. He looked up to see a elderly woman and teenage boy in the corner. The boy stood up to try to defend the old lady, but was cut in half by the kings blade. The king decided to spare the old lady and continue his killing spree else where. Later that night the village and many other like it burnt to the ground and soon very few wood elves remain.

The morning after, the army had finally made it to the great weeping willow where the Seed of Life was hidden. As the king reached out to grab the item, he was interupted by the sound of battle. He turned to see all of his soldiers dead. "Who is there?" There was no answer. "Show yourself, you basterd!" Roots rose out of the ground and wrapped around Mistlelenk's legs. He quickly cut off the roots and ducked as a knife flew by overhead. A small figure stepped out of the shadows. "So you're the human leader? The sick fucker who slaughtered nearly all of my people? I WILL END YOU!" The wood elf lord went charging at the king, Mistlelenk. The wood elf lord took out his sword and attempted to stab the king, but the king summoned a shield of light to block the attack. He struck down at the elf leaving a tear in his arm. The elf jumped back and threw seeds at the king. The seeds landed next to the king and exploded knocking the king on his feet. The king got up just as the elf lord was striking down and blocked the attack with his sword. The king kicked the sword out of the elf lords hand. The sword went flying through the air landing in a rock. The elf ran to the rock to attempt to pull it out. Using his right arm, he pulled and pulled. The king approached the elf, who was still trying to pull the sword out, and raised his sword in the air. He struck down. The wood elf lord's arm fell to the ground and he screamed in pain.

The pain stopped as a wood arm grew where his arm used to be. The elf stood up and used his sharp wood fingers to slice the kings face. The king stumbled back, with his hand over his face. The wood elf lord eyes glowed and a portal opened where the willow tree was. The kings crawled out of the way as thousands of Wood Elves quickly stormed into the portal. After a minute all the wood elves had passed through and the wood elf lord turned to the king. He opened hisleft hand and the seed of life fell to the ground. "Here's YOU'RE seed, you scmbag!" The wood elf lord passed through the portal just before it closed. Mistlelenk got up and walked off into the woods.

_The king, Aranas Mistlelenk, Had walked to his homeland with the seed and restored his land back to the wonderful forest and grassland that it once was. News soon spread to the rest of the Legue. The Dwarves were happy, but the High Elves and Orcs were not. Great changes are about to come to Gridnore..._

_**PART 2 SOON!**_


End file.
